Reincarnated
by demiangeldevil
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Levi and Armin are reincarnated years into the future after the war against the Titans. Hanji and Erwin both have dreams of their past lives but they don't know that. They haven't told Levi because they think he would called them insane which only Hanji is.


Levi woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He opens his eyes and pick up his phone from his nightstand and looked at the contact name. The contact was named 'Shitty Glasses'. He sighs before he answers the phone.

"What do you want shitty glasses?" He asks. "Good morning Shorty. I just wanted to warn you that we have three new juniors. You, Erwin, and I are showing them around. Apparently, they all have senior and junior classes", Hanji said as she chuckles.

"What do you mean?" He asks intrigued by what she said. "Apparently all three of them have the knowledge to be in a senior year but they are in a junior year", Hanji said.

"At what time do I have to be there?" He asks. "8:30 am", was all she said before she hung up. Looking at the time he sighs seeing that it was 7:00 am.

He got up and walk towards his bathroom to take a shower. He saw one of his old past life memories and that saddened him. Seeing your lover die in front of him would do that to you.

He made a promise to Eren and he accomplishes it. He and the rest of the Scouts ended the war with the Titans and the walls were no longer in use.

Armin, Mikasa and himself decided to live by the Ocean. Now here he was waiting to see if he meets up with his lover once again.

Ten minutes later he got out of the bathroom and dry himself off. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks into his room before going towards his closet. Legion high had no uniform which was good with him but all they ask was that the clothes had the School symbol which ironically was the wings of freedom.

He grabs a gray tight shirt and some black rip jeans. He grabs a dark blue jacket no sleeves with the wings of freedom on top of his heart. He picks up his piercings and smirk. He had a tongue, a nose, and lip piercing. On his back where two wings one white, the other black and on his left bicep he had 'III · XXX · ' which stands as for March 30, Eren's birthday.

He sighs sadly. He misses his lover so much. He walks down and smiles at his mother. "Morning mom", he said.

"Morning Sweetie", Kuchel Ackerman, Levi's mother greeted. Levi's older sister Lilia Ackerman smile before she stood up, kiss Levi's cheek and said goodbye to their mother before living. Like Levi Lilia also has piercings and tattoos, except hers, were mostly hidden for the fact that she works in company offices.

After he eats his breakfast before he walks out after giving his mother a hug. He started to walk to Legion High. As he was walking towards Legion High he meets up with Erwin and Hanji. When he first meet with them it kind of pain him seeing them but at least they didn't remember the horror of their past life.

They walk into school. "Where are we meeting them Hanji?" Erwin asks as he looks at her. "Well, Eyebrow where are meeting them in front of the main office", she said.

The group of three took a left turn only for Levi to gasp quietly as he looks at the three new juniors. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were there. As if hearing his gasp Eren turn to look at him.

"Hey there Corporal", Eren said as he, Mikasa and Armin started walking towards him. He gave a small sprint to Eren before he jumps on Eren. He wraps his legs around Eren's waist as Eren wrap his arms around Levi's waist.

"Hey love", Eren whisper softly in Levi's ear. All the people around them were looking shocked. Levi Ackerman the school's punk just jump on someone and hug said person. "Eren, Mikasa, Armin I miss you guys", he said as he looks at the other two before he pulls Eren in for a kiss.

Hanji and Erwin gasp as Mikasa and Armin smile gently. Eren broke the kiss only to smile when Levi push himself up more so he was taller than him. "Heichou you have an audience", Armin said softly. He as always was innocent.

"Armin, Levi and I are finally together and you want us to separate?" Eren asks as he turns his head to glare at Armin. "Sorry", Armin said as he chuckles lightly. Levi smile before he pulls Eren's face back towards him.

"I miss you Papi", he said softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Papi?" Eren asks to confuse. "It means Daddy in Spanish", Levi whisper in his ear. Eren chuckles softly before letting go of Levi. Levi looks up at him before pulling him into a soft hug.

Mikasa and Armin smile at them before Levi pull apart.

"It's so good to see you guys", Levi answer as he looks at the three of them. "Is good to see you again Captain", Mikasa said as she smiles at him.

Levi sigh before placing his chin on Eren's chest, his face looking up at Eren. "What is it, baby?" Eren asks gently. "Nothing just admiring the face of my lover once again", Levi admitted as he looked anywhere but Eren. Eren chuckle before kissing his head.

"Come on baby let's get this tour done so we could have some alone time", Eren said softly as he rubs Levi's back. "Make sure to use protection", Mikasa said as she chuckles making both Eren and Levi blush.

"Anyway, let's go", Hanji said as she looks at the group. Erwin was quiet through the encounter. "First what are is your schedule", she said.

Both Mikasa and Eren turn to look at Armin who sigh. "Mikasa and I first have AP English while Eren has Theater 4. Second, all three of us have AP Physics. Third Eren has AP English while Mikasa and I have French. Fourth we all have Italian 3 Hrs. Fifth we have Pre-Calculus. Sixth we have AP World History. Seventh Mikasa and Eren have Art for Tattooist 3 while I gave AP Spanish Literature. Eight Mikasa and Eren have AP Spanish Literature and I have Photography 4", Armin said.

"Well, Eren and I have the same classes. Erwin, you're with Mikasa and Armin for English first class and then with Armin for Spanish and Photography. Hanji, you have only one class with them which is Physics", Levi said as he smiles at Eren. "Well this is going to be good", Armin said as he chuckles.

"We will see each other during lunch Hanji", Levi said before he started to walk towards the theater class in the first building, the third floor.

"This is the first building. The first building is the only building with four floors," Levi said as they approach the third floor.

Levi opens the door to the third floor. "Theater is 1305. On this floor, we have AP World History with Ms. A in room 1303". Eren nodded before letting Levi lead him to the drama class.

Levi smiled before he sat down on the floor. "First time I see the captain sit on the floor that's dirty", Eren commented as he smiled at him before sitting down as well.

Levi only gave a small smile before leaning his head on Eren's chest. "sit with me in all of our classes?" He asks. "of course, baby".


End file.
